Let Me In!
by Nekoreirei
Summary: Ryou has been having trouble trying to get registered in to his new college. Bakura, tired of his "whining," decides to go down to the center and enroll his boyfriend himself. Too bad the front secretary Marik Ishtar is so intent on keeping the albino out!


Hello hello hello! How is everyone? I've been okay, I just have been in need of a good inspiration lately! Like this! A brand new story that's also guaranteed to help me make a huge comeback! ^^ Well, I won't bore you with details or a long "author's note"- I'm not ready to anyway and besides, my dinner's ready! The summaries on top, you if you're reading this story you must have been using this site for quite awhile so if you get offended in any way, you know where the back button is. So, without further ado-

Enjoy the sho- story! ;)

* * *

**Let Me In!**

_Ryou has been having trouble trying to get registered in to his new college. Bakura, tired of his "whining," decides to go down to the center and enroll his boyfriend himself. Too bad the front secretary Marik Ishtar is so intent on keeping the albino out!_

**Chapater One - Acceptance**

"Bakura! Bakura! I got it! I got in!"

"Stop your shouting! I'm not across the street!"

"Oh, yeah, you're right- sorry Kura."

Despite his gruff manner, Bakura was glad to see his young hikari in such a good mood. Keeping a tight rein on the smile that threatened to slip, Bakura Touzouku-Ou offhandedly studied his hikari. Rosy pink cheeks and sparkling, doe brown eyes obviously cried out that the younger boy was obviously very excited about something. But what?

"Now whats all this shouting about?" Bakura demanded as he descended from the second story of their house and passed his loveable hikari. He absentmindedly pulled on a strand of the boys silky, white hair as he awaited an answer. Ryou jumped at the tug and blushed slightly, which made Bakura chuckle.

The boy was just too cute!

Ahem! Not that Bakura thought as him in such a way.

No, in Kura's line of thinking, the boy was downright adorable when he was spread out on their king sized bed upstairs, his pale little face flushed with lust as he laid back and awaited his yami to crawl on. To dominate him. Those rosy lips parted slightly as he panted all hard and whispered his name.

Bakura...

Take me...

"-to college."

Huh?

Blinking rapidly, Bakura slightly shook his head and turned to his hikari. Take him to college? In bed? ...Was that some kind of new sex term going around these days?

"It's going to be tons of fun!"

_Well if Ryou says so..._

"Theres going to be tons of new people to meet-"

Bakura wasn't really into sharing.

"-and a whole lot of things to learn-"

Now Ryou had certainly hit that one on the mark.

"-and basically, its a whole new world to explore!" Ryou practically gushed at the end.

All of this sounded like a whole new world indeed...

"I can't wait to get started!"

_Neither. Can. I._

"Bakura!" Ryou yelped. While he was busy blabbing off about "college" Bakura has abandoned his small game of twirling his hikri's hair and instead leaned down for soemthing even more thrilling. More warm.

His neck.

"Wha-?" Bakura lazily asked as he surfaced from the pale smooth skin. He gently nuzzled his head against the small claiming mark he had left behind- on purpose of course.

"You bit me!"

"No shit."

Flaring up in the face, Ryou wriggled out of Bakura's grasp and turned to face his boyfriend with the most puzzled look on his face. "Weren't you even listening to me?"

"I heard every word you said," Bakura half-lied.

Ryou blinked. _He's lying, I know he's lying!_ "What did I say then?"

"You were talking about going to college."

Okaaay, maybe he had been paying attention. But, then, why was he so turned on?

"In bed."

Ah, now Ryou saw what the problem was. He smiled gently at his yami. Clearly Bakura had thought... Wait, **what?!** "Wh-Wh-What?"

Bakura smirked. There was that cute hikari stutter! "You were talking about going to college in bed." _Whatever the hell that means... _Ryou just continued to stare at him uncomprehending. "Hey, don't look at me like that- you were the one who brought it up."

Ooooh... Ryou blinked slowly as the pieces slowly clicked together. Clearly Bakura had mixed up his excitement with something else. He was terribly, terribly off. _I'm not sure- **no, I am sure!**- that I don't want to even know what he is even thinking about!_

"Kura... What in the world are you talking about?"

Bakura sighed, he was starting to become slightly impatient with his dense hikari now. "I'm taking about going to college in bed with you, you dummy!" Ryou still looked confused- and slightly offended. "Hey, don't look at me like that- its your fetish!"

_**Its my what?!**_

"Bakura! Stop acting like a sex addict!" Now it was Bakura's turn to get slightly offended. "I wasn't talking about gong to college in bed!" Who would do such a thing? "I was trying to tell you that I got accepted into the college of my dreams and, and, well- **that has nothing to do with anything going on in bed!"**

Okay, okay! So it wasn't a sex term! _But still..._ "Sooo, does this mean that you don't want to do anything special tonight?"

**"BAKURA!"**

Sheesh! It was just a question!

* * *

So? Like? Not like? Tell me! I'm very curious to know! To tell you the truth, this whole idea popped into my head when I was still trying to register into my very own college. (It was so much trouble! Who does that to people?!)

Oh! And before I forget- what college should Ryou be attending? (Defiantly not my college!) I'm sorry, but I'm a private person when it comes to the internet. So should I choose a different one at random? Make one up? Leave a suggestion in a review!

No, wait, better idea! Leave a **name** in a review! University, community- I'm not picky! I don't care! Just shot me something to work with if you don't mind!

Now, everyone have a wonderful night/morning/afternoon wherever you are!

(Bonus question!) Can you guess what time of day it was when I published this story? Get it right and not only will I like you better- jk! ^^- but you also receive a scowling Bakura plush toy! (Who wouldn't want one of those?)


End file.
